1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a low voltage protection circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A load-protection circuit is known which is operative with a voltage source and includes circuit means for sensing an undervoltage condition to control the voltage supply to the load upon occurrence of the undervoltage condition. Such a control includes a trip circuit to cut off the supply voltage and/or an alarm to warn the user of the undervoltage condition. This necessarily results in an interruption of the operation of the device connected to the voltage source.